Why?
by Valentinesbullet
Summary: "I hated humans...so why? Why did I fall in love with one?" Slash. Mpreg implied. Oneshot.


I hated humans. I hated their arrogance, their stupidity, and most of all…their weakness. So why? Why did I fall in love with one? At least…as much as a Nobody can love? Demyx insisted that we didn't need our hearts to feel, and I was starting to believe it. This human was given to me by Saix to feed to my plants, but I couldn't do it. He turned into my prisoner after that, a tool to vent my anger…but then, over time…he turned into my guest. My mate.

_He became my everything._

Did I fall for him because he had what I didn't? A heart? I thought that at first, but no. That wasn't it. The reason was simple. He wasn't arrogant, stupid, or completely weak. He was skilled with firearms thanks to his late father, and was able to defend himself for the most part.

I think it was that smile of his that started my interest in him. No matter what the day or situation was like, he always smiled. Just to reassure me. _Me. _Like that one time he was severly wounded and bed-ridden. I had come back from a mission and found him in our room after Vexen had cleaned him up, and when I…flipped out…he simply smiled and said, 'I'll be fine. It's just a scratch.' when it obviously wasn't. I could tell that the bandages around his torso were probably the only things keeping anything of importance _inside_ his body. That was a time I actually wanted to shake him and ask if he was crazy for smiling about his wounds.

I never let him leave Castle Oblivion alone after that. Especially after a bit of surprising news from Vexen. He was pregnant. My mate was pregnant at seventeen and keeping it. How the hell did the baby even _survive?_ Maybe it was its Nobody genes. A human child would have died for sure after its mother was wounded like _that_. So for six months, I watched and took care of my seventeen-year-old mate. Six months, you ask? Well…there was another incident. One that changed my life. Heartless went out of control in the castle and went after the first living thing with a heart. My mate didn't stand a chance. The monsters were unable to claim his heart, but they dealt some fatal blows trying to get it. While bleeding out on our bed, he begged me to save our child, so I called for Vexen. As soon as my son was born though…his mother was gone. My bond with the human was severed and it _hurt_. Both physically and mentally. I grieved for days while Xigmyx, Xigbar and Demyx's son, took care of the baby until I pulled myself together.

_I never got to say good-bye._

I never got to tell him how much he meant to me, and it still haunts me to this day. Nightmares of his death, and the painful reminder that it wasn't a dream every time I look at my son. Reine has his mother's smile.

He has a weak immune system most likely due to the injuries his mother sustained, so I suppose it should be expected. He's weaker than the other Nobody children, but that's expected too. He is only half while the others are, for lack of a better term, full-blooded. None of his ailments stop him from everyday life though. He cooks for the entire organization (we had moved back to The World That Never Was after he was born), and always makes sure that everyone is healthy and taken care of. He wraps minor wounds that another member or myself may have, and runs around with a smile on his face. Well at least when he's with Xigmyx. That boy is the only one I trust completely with my son.

Reine is sixteen years old now. At least physically. Nobody children tend to age quickly until they're physically between sixteen and twenty, and at that time they stop aging. He continues to sleep with either myself or Xigmyx, and I never sleep when he's with the latter. I guess I'll always have a fear that he'll be taken away from me too. His mother was my everything, and my son is my reason to keep going in life. If he died…

"Father. You're doing it again."

I look up from my desk and mission reports to my son, and find blue eyes smiling at me.

"Sorry. Did you say something?"

"Dinnner's ready. Everyone's waiting."

"Oh. Alright."

With a sigh, I stand up and join Reine in the doorway, and gently kiss his forehead. I would do everything in my power to protect him. The good thing though…I don't have to worry about the Heartless attempting to take his heart too. How can they take something that doesn't exist?

**MVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMV**

**Summary: Just in case you didn't see the pairing under my story summary, Vincent (as a Turk but seventeen) is Marluxia's mate. If you have any question, let me know. Otherwise, tell me what you think.**


End file.
